A Little Friendly Advice
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if one of Naruto's academy teachers decides to help the blond better himself to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. This story has actual Naruto with canon personality and no Harems either.
1. Some Friendly Aid

A little friendly advice

0

Eventual Naruto x Hinata

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

This story is not going to be a Harem story. This is just more or less to show I am capable to different types of stories despite what many haters rant. This will be the first of my new style fics.

Anyway I went back and remade it so enjoy.

00

Story Start

00

''Sometimes I wonder if you're ever serious about your so-called dream,'' a rather annoyed, yet tired voice asked. It belonged to a man wearing a chunin vest and gear. He had long blood-red hair and looked in his mid-thirties with emerald colored eyes. He was tall with a thin, but lean build who often wore dark colors. This man was known as Koji the blood knight. A man with fierce-some skills, but lacking in a few departments.

''What do you mean Kaku-sensei? I won't give up until ...''

''I'm Hokage!'' the man irritably interrupted the teenager. ''If you keep acting up Naruto you won't ever be Hokage.'' the person in question was one Uzumaki Naruto was yet again in detention for pulling off yet another prank. ''You keep talking about Hokage yet you keep acting like a damn brat.

''Yeah well! I won't stop no matter what people I say! When I become Hokage everyone will respect me. You see.''

''It's that type of immature attitude why you're here,'' Koji snapped at the orange clad shinobi. ''You hardly have respect for yourself or those around you. Do you even know what it entails to be Hokage? Do you know all the sacrifices required in being the Hokage? You keep going on about garnering respect, but you're so narrow-minded you don't realize if you ever became Hokage it would be the worst thing for the village. Did you think all the hokages before you care about gaining respect? That they wanted acknowledgement? You seem to think to know all the answers. Why were the past four Hokages chosen as Hokage?'' the red-haired chunin asked the dumb founded blond. He knew the blond spent too much time fooling around in class to have paid too much attention to the lectures. ''You've seen Hokage-sama around. Do you see him being loud? Have you heard about any Kages being loud or obnoxious? No...because they have to do what was best for the people? Why would anyone want them to be hokage if you don't show you can be an intelligent and dignified person with people's best interest in mind. If you were to become Hokage, now, would you know how to balance the village's budgets? Would you be able to read through profiles and choose the best shinobi for the best mission? At the top of your head would you be able to manage the lives of the 3,000 shinobi that are coming and going in this village?''

"No, not really." Naruto replied reluctantly. He really didn't know anything about being Hokage besides being the best and strongest ninja in the village and that they did much paperwork apparently. Quite frankly he was shocked to know that there was that many shinobi in the village.

''You failed the exam twice already and tomorrow is two weeks from now it's your last chance to past before you lose your chance to become a shinobi forever. Your determination is an excellent trait, but that's all you seem to have. Determination; you have little to no aptitude for Genjutsu, your Taijutsu is poor and your chakra control is abysmal. You know little to nothing about tactics and all your planning revolves around pranking let alone that you blew off learning anything about the other fields. Quite frankly, even though I know you're not a bad kid at heart I would never accept you as Hokage as you are now.'' Koji finished, wondering if he went a little too far upon noticing Naruto seemed to be trembling a bit. He sighed then decided to go a different route.

''Look...if you want to be Hokage you have to change people's perception about yourself. It won't be easy and it won't be quick. You'll have to dedicate yourself and give it your all and you will have to listen to what I say. You can't force people to change their minds or accept you. People have free wills and you can't just force them to change to fit how you want them to be. Like for instance I know Iruka lectures are a little...boring so to speak but it's important for you to know the history of the village you want to be leader of. And I know you like flashy Jutsu and stuff, but a shinobi's greatest weapon is the ability to strike your opponent before they are even aware of your presence. Underestimating the enemy is foolish and the season pros won't hesitate to kill you no matter who you are. What happens when you're sent on a mission and because you can't dispel Genjutsu your life ends because your opponent can simply walk up and slit your throat? My suggestion for you is to go around the village and try to find specialists who can help you in each field. I can help with chakra control, some ninjutsu, and maybe a bit of Taijutsu but I'm average at everything else except swordsmanship and quite frankly I don't think you're a sword person. I'll be glad to tutor you in the meanwhile and help filled the gaps. This is not a guarantee you will be Hokage. I can not guarantee a massive growth. It all depends on you and whether or not you are dedicated to sticking to your dream. ''

''I...I will Kaku-sensei! I'll go and better myself. But...how will I find out how to become a better Hokage?''

''It's simple. Go find Iruka then ask about the past accomplishments of the Hokage and what they did for the village and then go speak to Hokage-sama and find out what his job entails. In fact, I think you should head now before Iruka gets home. I'm sure no one will care if you left a few minutes early.''

''Hey Kaku-sensei...why are you being so...nice?'' the spiky haired blond asked in confusion. As far as he knew Kakuzi Koji was never a big fan of his. In fact the red haired man had right out ignored the academy student at times and would have snapped at him.

''Let's just say, no matter how much the rest of these ass-hats have shoved babysitting duty on me for when you caused havoc something did come out of it. You aren't that bad...annoying as hell, but a good kid at heart.'' _It's as Hokage-sama try to tell everyone. The boy is nothing more then a container. Then again, I was being an immature ass. No matter how jealous I get when I notice his features in you I can't help but want to help the child who is so much like his mother. _''Get out of here before I change my mind. And it's Kakuzi-sensei not Kaku-sensei.'' he responded in his usually irritable tone as the blond sped out of the room with a rather loud whoop. _'I couldn't protect you, but maybe I can help your son. Let this be consider my penance for all those years ago.'' _he thought as he went trying to help and prepare Naruto for the exams.

It was touch and go for a few days. Naruto was not a book smart person at all and made Kakuzi wondered if the boy had some sort of mental disorder. Thankfully enough he came to realize the kid could pick up things shown to him instead of trying to lecture him. He then realized that was probably why he did so piss poor in Iruka's class. No offense to his colleague, but even he could pick up on that there was just too much damn lecturing in his course. So when he heard that despite his aid to try and educate the boy he once again failed the exam again. He was simply too late, Kakuzi mused to himself as he found himself in a bar ordering another shot of whiskey. Say what you will about those westerners they exported some damn good drink. Gulping down another he began to wonder if his old friend would be disappointed in him? Would she hate him for his own hypocritically words and actions and how he was too late to make a difference.

'_He's an untrained Jinchuuriki. You're not a legend or genius teacher, how the hell were you suppose to improve his chakra control in such a short amount of time?' _he tried to reason himself when several shinobi burst in.

''Kakuzi-san you must come quick. We have an S-class emergency,'' one of the border guards and fellow chunin whom Kakuzi never bothered to learn his name. ''It's the _Uzumaki _boy.''

''Damnit, what did he do now?'' he found himself automatically responded with a bit slur to his speech. '_I can't even wallow to myself for a few damn minutes.' _he remarked as he found himself led to a gather outside the Hokage monument. Every Chunin and above shinobi was gathered before the Hokage who had informed them Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll. Upon hearing the words Forbidden Scroll his mind drifted off as an image of Kushina's face came to his mind. _**'Kushina-san. I...failed you. I betrayed our bond, but not anymore. I won't fail your son I promise.'**_ he mentally thought. _'But something isn't right. Naruto still goofs off but he wouldn't do something this foolish. Whatever is going on I tend to find out.'_he thought as the shinobi were given the order to dismiss by the Hokage. Kakuzi went about checking all the obscure places that he was sure Naruto wouldn't go too as his usual haunts would be too obvious. After an hour or so for searching he mentally kicked himself by not doing the smart thing and following Iruka who could find and catch the boy when no one else could.

Tracking his movements by putting together the pieces of his movement from asking shinobi who saw the scarred Chunin he found himself in the forest. Eventually he came across an area of the forest that was damaged from battle.  
><em><br>''Stupid demon brat! A nothing times a thousand is still nothing!" _Kakuzi's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. ''_Now die!'' _Kakuzi jumped forward and found himself catching a giant shurkien and nearly toppling over.

''Kakuzi-san!''

''Kaku-sensei!''

''You two alright?'' the chunin turned to Naruto and Iruka.

''How did you find us?'' Iruka asked, and groaned from the wound mark in his back.

''Luck,'' he said as he dropped the shuriken and turned to Mizuki with a sneer. ''So I take it your behind this debacle Mizuki?''

Mizuki merely arrogantly chortled in response. ''Another fighter to the fray doesn't mean anything.'' he said as he barked out to the forest. ''Where are you woman?'' he demanded as he was soon joined by a long, black haired woman with jaw length bangs framing her face, wearing a short sleeve blouse with shorts, bandages around her legs and a flat jacket.

''Forgive me Mizuki-kun. It took me some time to shake the squad I was with.'' the woman submissively answered.

''Tsubaki-san,'' Kakuzi stated with a strained face and sad eyes. ''You as well?''

''Two on one Kakuzi, you don't stand a chance,'' the light blue haired traitorous chunin sneered.

''I'm not true yet Mizuki-teme!'' Naruto exclaimed. ''Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' the hyperactive blond cried out as he created four solid clones.  
><em><br>'N-No way! Solid clones?'_Kakuzi thought in shock as he was joined by five Narutos. ''It's time to put that energy to use kid. Try not to get yourself killed.'' he remarked as he pulled out his sword, moving into a fighting positioned, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

0

Chapter End

0

A none harem story that features Canon Naruto. Hopefully this will show the ass-hats and get them off my back. Most stories that have OCs are usually some Super OC that trains Naruto to take on Akatsuki despite the person having the power to do so with one hand behind their back.

Kakuzi though here is a regular Chunin level, Chunin ranked character with a quirk or two and excels in swordsmanship, but isn't really too well known or noticeable outside of Konoha and is more or less a rather cynical person who won't hesitate to shred anyone or call them on their bullshit. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Naruto Unleashed

A little friendly advice

0

Eventual Naruto x Hinata

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking.''**

000

Story Start

000

Kakuzi shot forward, his fist impacted a tree as Mizuki twist away and threw several kunai forcing Kakuzi to draw his own and knock them away. ''This is pointless Mizuki-teme, you can't beat me.'' he said as the blue haired man retrieved his giant shuriken and swung it it with extreme force at Kakuzi's head. The shinobi had disappeared in a burst of speed and popped up behind and attempted to jab him only for Mizuki to dodge to the side, leaving the man vulnerable.

''Take this teme!'' two Naruto clones leaped out from the trees, distracting Mizuki just long enough for Kakuzi to dig his heal in the ground and slug the shinobi in the jaw causing him to fly back. Kakuzi continued on ahead and was about to strike again when Tsubaki tossed some shuriken and used the Kage shuriken bunshin no jutsu to multiply them, catching the chunin off guard. Kakuzi was able to twist out of the way to avoid them being lunged into his neck and head but several of them firmly grafted his leg and foot sleeve to the tree.

''Kuso!'' he swore as Tsubaki took out another shuriken and began charging them. Kakuzi placed his fingers into the wholes and began yanking at them, trying to pull them out as the woman closed in one him. Just before she could strike the killing blow, Naruto and his clones collided with her, sending her reeling back into another tree and rendering her unconscious and his spells dispelled. Naruto dropped to his knees in exhaustion, the over saturation of Kagebunshin nearly draining him of his reserves.

''Damnit!'' Mizuki swore. ''I won't lose...not to you.'' he said as he retrieved his wind shuriken and hurled it with all his might at the downed Naruto. Dazed and drained, Naruto looked up, frozen in fear as the massive wind shuriken hurled towards him. His life began flashing before his eyes, with his biggest regret not making something out of his life.

_''You really are determined aren't you kid?'' Kakuzi asked as he and the blond were currently sitting on the head of the Yondaime Hokage eating an ice cream bar. ''Most of your generation would have given up by now. I guess that stubbornness of yours is good for something.'' he said as he took a bite out of the chocolatey shell of the vanilla ice cream._

''Hey Kaku-sensei.'' Naruto asked as his ice-cream begin to drip. ''Do you really think its possible for me to become Hokage one day? I know you said that it isn't likely...'' he trailed off as Kakuzi chuckled and sighed.

''It isn't likely right now. You're just a kid Naruto-kun and you have your whole life ahead of you. You need wisdom, experience, and maturity. You need to brush up on your shinobi skills and began understanding other people. Being a good Kage means forsaking selfish whims and sharpening your mind, but if you want to become a great Kage it means bringing everyone together.'' he paused and thought about. ''Being Hokage means not only understanding how the human mind works, politics, history, and the meaning of sacrifices; your juvenile behavior makes you one of the last people anyone would nominate for Hokage.'' Naruto once again deflated. ''Which is why I'm trying to help you. Two, you have to come and realize that pestering people is not a way to make a good impression. Now, I watched your behavior around that Haruno girl and that's something more befitting of a fan boy then a shinobi. Now has she ever accepted any of your offers for date, say anything nice to you, or react in a manor of doing anything else besides hitting you when you got on her nerves?''

_''B-But...Sakura-chan is just...'' Naruto paused, trying to stammer and argue against Kakuzi's point. Sakura was extremely pretty, not to mention she was lonely.  
><em>

_''If you truly care about Sakura-san, than wouldn't you want what's best for her? Isn't it selfish to try and force her into liking you?'' he asked as Naruto realized he couldn't argue against Kakuzi's point. ''So take a chance and look at other girls. Be confident and think your actions through. I assure you that if you change yourself a bit you might find yourself with a bit more prospects.'' he said as he pat the boy on the shoulder. ''So come on Uzumaki-kun, finish your ice cream because tomorrow morning we're doubling your training tomorrow.''_

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. Only to her a glrrk and the coppery smell of blood to fill his nostrils. He slowly opened his eyes and he looked up to see Kakuzi in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as a the giant shuriken was sticking out of his chest. 'No...' he began to flash back what happened to Iruka moments ago. _'Not...again.'_ Naruto thought as Kakuzi fell back, blood dripping from his mouth as he began coughing.

''You're a fool just like Iruka. WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PROTECTING THE DEMON!'' The blue haired man cried out, his repeatedly failure to kill Naruto was causing him to steadily lose grasp on his insanity. He was being consumed with by his hatred.

''Kakuzi-sensei...'' Naruto whispered as tears stung his eyes. ''Why?''

''The smart thing would have been to grab you and jumped out of the way,'' the chunin admitted as he began coughing up blood.''My body moved on its on. Sorry kid, but you got to live. You got to live on to be Hokage. Just...just don't let me death be in vain.'' he said as one last breath escaped his lips and he closed his eyes.

In his mind more memories of his past played, more times he'd had spent with his sensei. Memories, whether good or bad, that he couldn't help but play through his mind.

_"Don't let me catch you acting up again Uzumaki!" Kakuzi yelled, his face painted black as he chased Naruto out of the teacher's loud._

_"When I become Hokage, then you're going to be sorry. You're going to beg for forgiveness.'' the blond boasted only to be sent flying out a window courtesy of an eraser thrown by said furious teacher._

_0  
><em>

"Naruto!" Kakuzi snapped. This was the fifth time he called out to the day dreaming blond. '' What was the name of our second Hokage?'' he asked, finally drawing in the blond's attention.

''Uugh. Robitopping?'' he dimly remarked as several students quietly giggled while some of the others called him idiot.

A growl escaped Kakuzi's lip. ''Alright you little smart ass. One week detention.''

0

''You idiot...what did you do?'' Kakuzi asked as he began tending to Naruto's finger wounds. ''Damnit stop squirming.''

''But it hurts!'' the blond whined.

''I told your dumbass seek instruction before trying to wield a kunai by its edge. Did no one teach you...'' he began, before catching himself as he saw Naruto's depressed face. ''I'll teach you what to do once your fingers are healed. Don't want you cutting off your fingers.'' he said as the blond brightened up.

0

''Hey Kaku-sensei what's this?'' Naruto asked as the man handed him a package.

''New Kunai and shuriken. Yours are blunt and inefficient. If I'm going into the effort to train you might as well make sure you're well equipped.'' the man remarked, acting aloof.

''Thank you Kaku-sensei.'' Naruto promptly glomped the man.

''Damnit it boy let me go. You know I don't like human contact.'' the man ranted and rave, trying to keep the smile off his face.

And he was dead. Kakuzi was dead.

Emptiness opened up inside of him. Kakuzi was dead. His teacher and one of his only friends were dead. No more going out for ice cream and being trained by him. No more of the man lashing out of at him and acting generally annoyed. Never again would he have anyone to get into a verbal sparing with.

He was gone. Naruto was completely oblivious to his surrounding, unaware that Mizuki was making his way towards him. Kazuki took the hit for him. Kakuzi was dead because of his actions.

He let him die.

Rage unlike anything Naruto ever felt exploded inside of him. He didn't try to control it as the fury generated from the very depths of his soul.

''No one left to save you now demon,'' Mizuki taunted.

_''Shut up...''_

It was so cold, so hollow it snapped Mizuki out of his craze. Though it only lasted for a moment as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch. ''Die demon!''

Naruto's head shot up, his eyes transforming into a flaming red and chilling Mizuki to his core and causing the man to freeze in fright.**''I'm going to kill you.'' **The blonde's voice had definitely changed. It was deeper, throatier, and sounded much more menacing. Suddenly Mizuki felt an awful feeling of unconditional fear wash over him as he saw red chakra begin spiraling around the boy.

Naruto steady himself, pushing himself to his feet as his eyes began to darken into a blood-red crimson and formed into slits. His hands sharpened, his fingernails sharpening and growing as his limbs fashioned themselves more into claws them something human like. Naruto's tear-stricken cheeks which now the whisker marks had become much broader and darker. His mouth was pulled into a snarl that exposed elongated canines and slightly sharpened teeth. The swirling red chakra was gathering around his body, forming a vague silhouette around the boy. The amount of malicious chakra radiating from him cause the scream that threatened to escape Mizuki's mouth paralyzed his lungs.

**_''I...will kill you!'' _**It wasn't just a mere threat. It was a complete and utter promise.


End file.
